Who would have known?
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: Just a story of EnmaXreader, hope you like and I dont own KHR. please dont judge a fic by it summary.


**Who would have known?**

You were walking down the street on your way to school. It was early in the morning and you were walking silently. Somewhere near you heard an "EXTREME!" and you supposed it was just your sempai. You kept walking until you reached school. You went directly to your chair and sat on it.

In a blink of an eye, and it was already lunch time. You (still on your chair) quietly got out your lunch. It was a nicely wrapped pink bento. Funny, you hated pink {sorry for the people who loves pink ok, just choose another color}. You saw out of the corner of your eye some bullies picking up a student and led him to the hallway. It was wrong for them to bully people. So you stood up and stomped behind the group.

"What? Are you going to cry?" you heard one of them say mockingly.

"Look! He's going to cry!" another said.

"Oh please, only weaklings pick up on another weakling!" you said annoyingly. The group turned to look at you and then smirked.

"Looks like the girlfriend haves to save him, but what are you doing with someone like him?" they all laughed and sneered "I mean, you're kind of cute and all, and he is just a looser! Why would you even care for someone like him?" one said pointing at the beated boy.

"Shut up!" you just heard enough and went to pick the poor boy. One of the bullies grabbed your wrist, but you kicked him in the leg, making him let go of you. You grabbed the boy's hand and started running towards the infirmary.

You got to the infirmary panting lightly from the run. You turned to see the boy. He had res hair and equally red eyes, with some sort of symbol on them. He was blushing while looking at the floor. You smiled kindly at him, but that just made him blush a deeper shade of red.

"Are you okay?" you asked him. He nodded, but you saw his bruised cheek and arms. "They hit you…" {ooooh if Adeleid gets to know of this, she will kill me!} it wasn't a question and he knew it. "Let's get you to the infirmary to treat your injuries" you said opening the door of the infirmary room.

You got in and waited the nurse. The nurse arrived and put him some stitches and some type of cream (that you didn't know what was) {and I don't know either! XD} and then she left. Uh Oh, it was already time to return to classes… oh well, a few minutes more won't make a great difference. After all, you never got late to class, so the teacher might leave you off the hook. You looked at the boy '_whar was his name?'_

"What is your name? Are we in the same class?" you asked and he nodded. It is obvious why you haven't seen him before in class, he was too quiet.

"I'm [second name] [first name], you? " you said simply, he started to fidget with his stitches but you stopped him with your hand.

"ummmmm…. I-I-I am… K-Kozato E-E-Enma..." Enma said shyly. '_He's so cute!'_ you thought, then silently stood up and grabbed his hand.

"We better keep moving. We don't want to be bitten to death {you know by whom!}, or do we?"you asked and he shook his head.

In the way to the classroom, you heard a whisper, barely audible, but very clear to your ears. And it made you smile.

"_Arigatou…"_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

When classes were off you stood up and went to leave. You passed the School grounds and kept walking to town where you lived in an apartment with your animal, [name of your pet]. He/She is a [species of your pet], a very cute and funny one that is. It usually cheers you up when you're feeling down. You remember you got to buy some stuffs and stopped at a little store. When you got out it was raining and you didn't have an umbrella. Oh well, you kept walking down the street under the cold rain.

In a flash of an eye, you were grabbed by your wrist and mouth and dragged to a dark alley. You started to fight your way out but their grip on you was strong. Then you saw them. They were the same bullies of this morning. One sneered at you.

"Well, we want you to apologize for what you did…" he said while the others just laughed "So be a good little girl and apologize"

They let go of your mouth and you spitted at him. He snarled and slapped you.

"You have to learn to do what people tell you to do…" he said and then he started to touch your cheek and then your breast. You felt tears in your eyes and tried to scream, but you only let out a muffled sound by the hand covering your mouth. One began to kiss you while other tried to undress you. You let out a whimper and let the tears fall from your eyes. You finally cried.

You closed your eyes. Not wanting to see what was happening to you. And then all of a sudden, everything stopped. You opened your eyes and the bullies were all lying on the floor unconscious. And standing in front of them all, was Enma. You let yourself drop to the floor. '_From all the people, why was he, the shy boy, the boy that stuttered, the boy that was bullied, the boy that was no good at all, saved you from those bastards'_ He turned to you.

Who would've known that he would turn out to defend you.

He smiled and lend you his hand. You smiled back, but when you went to grab his hand you fell unconscious. He picked you up {and I'm here squealing like the fangirl I am} and looked at your face, he caressed your cheek and whispered…

"_I will protect you…"_

**author note:**

**ok, im new in all this thing of fan fiction, so tell me in a review if I did something wrong nee? This story was for a friend of mine that had an **

** Enma-complex, and so i made this especially for her, but you readers can read too. im working on a story that is all10thgenXreader but is not **

**done yet...you tell me if I make this a two-shot or one-shot. please be nice in your reviews, after all, this is my first fic. hope you enjoyed it and**

**please review!**


End file.
